All's Not Fair in Love and War
by SelenityK
Summary: Bowser kidnaps Peach and Luigi recruits Wario in his fight to rescue Peach. Craziness ensues!! Read and Review! :) Chapter Two UP!!!!!!
1. Prologue

All's Not Fair in Love and War.

By SelenityK

     AN: Mario and any character that you recognize in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Shigeru Myamato and the bigwigs at Nintendo. I am just borrowing them for a little while. This story is rated R for violence and sexual situations. Also, please do not forget to review. I really appreciate them, flames and all.

Prologue.

     `Bowser Koopa sat in his private study at his summer home, Neon Castle. He needed to get away from it all for a while, and his study was where he liked to relax. Contrary to common views of Bowser, he was not dumb. He loved reading, especially about Koopa history. Reading about the history of the Koopa race made Bowser a good king, or so he thought. It was one of the reasons why he wanted the Mushroom Lands so much; they had rightfully belonged to his family a long time ago, before the Great Koopa-Mushroom Wars.

At the moment, Bowser was indulged in a book entitled 'Masters of the Koopa Race.', until he heard a knock at the door.

     *Come in!* Bowser growled, angry that he had been disturbed.

     The door opened and Kamek walked in slowly. Kamek was ancient, as old as the hills. His face was wrinkled; his entire body seemed small in his large wizarding robes. He was the all-powerful Chief of the MagiKoopas, and Bowser's right hand man, now that Kamek was finished caring for Bowser.

     *Whaddaya want?*  Bowser grumbled, not looking up from his book.

     *All is ready for your attack, sire.* Kamek announced proudly. *Everything is in perfect order.*  Kamek waited for his Master's order.

     *Good,* Bowser smiled, all of his sharp white teeth showing. He stood up, and he towered over Kamek. Bowser was nearly eight feet tall and _very heavyset, enough to crush all of his enemies if he chose to do so in that gruesome way._

     *I will go to the troops. The Mushrooms will never expect THIS to happen!*

     Bowser and Kamek stood together and laughed loudly. The Mushrooms would rue the day that they ever trusted Bowser.

AN: Don't forget to Review. J


	2. Chapter One: Peace

All's Fair in Love and War

By SelenityK

Author's Note: The characters involved in this story do not belong to me. They belong to the bigwigs at Nintendo and whoever else has their hands on them. The story is rated R for violence and other stuff. As always, please read and review. J

Chapter One: Peace.

     Today was one of the grandest days in the Mushroom Kingdom. Ten years had passed since the beloved Princess Peach and the much-hated King Koopa had signed a treaty, calling for a truce between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom. To commemorate the event, Princess Peach held a weeklong festival that would end on the anniversary of the treaty, which was today. Everyone from around the Kingdom was gathered in Central Square.

     Peach could see the throng of people from the tallest tower in Mushroom Castle.

     *Nice day, isn't it?* Toad said as he walked up to Peach. Toad was the loyal Mushroom Retainer. His family had served Peach's family for nearly millennia.

     *Hello, Toad.* Peach turned around. *I didn't see you behind me. Yes it is a nice. It's hard to believe, isn't it?*

     *believe what?* Toad asked.

     *It's been ten years since the last time that Bowser kidnapped me. I almost expect to look up and see the Klown Kopter hovering over my head.*

     *You won't have to worry about that,* Toad answered. *No one's heard any news about the Koopa Klan for several years. There's no way that they'd attack us, even now.*

     *You're right* Peach smiled. *Come. Let's pick up the Marios and head to Central Square.*

                             **********

     Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi stood on a platform in the middle of Central Square. The crowds of Mushroomers were all around the little groups, cheering loudly for the people who had saved the Mushroom Kingdom from the threat of Bowser.

     The Mushroom Kingdom had gone through a lot of trouble over the last twenty years. Raids, kidnappings, wars. A tear fell from Peach's eyes when the memories returned. 

     When Peach stood up, the chattering from the crowd slowly died down. This was their Princess speaking now. Peach cleared her voice and spoke beautifully through the microphone.

     *Good day,* Peach said. The crowd cheered even louder. *I want to thank everyone for being here with me on this day. We've had ten years of peace and we all know that ten years can be a long time for a Koopa.* The crowd laughed at Peach's joke.

     *Right now, we would not have this peace…*

     *Peach!* Yoshi whispered.

     *Whatisit* Peach hissed angrily. *I'm trying to deliver a speech!*

     *I smell something burning! Yoshi said.

     *It's probably just the hotdog man!* Peach said. *Right now, we would not have this peace…*

     Yoshi continued to look around and sniff as Peach continued her speech. The smell of fire seemed to grow stronger by the second. This was no 'hotdog man' as Peach had put it. Yoshi squinted his eyes. He could see a fire burning in the distance.

     *Peach!* Yoshi said louder.*

     *What!* Peach asked sharply. *There is no…Oh my goodness. It IS a fire. Listen everyone, there is a fire spreading.* Peach said calmly.

     The Mushroomers panicked and began to leave the Square.

     *Please calm down,* Peach said in a soothing tone. *Everyone should evacuate the city in orderly fashion.*

     *No, no, Princess!* A voice said in mid-air. *YOU aren't going anywhere!* Bowser appeared, snatched Peach up and disappeared as quickly as he came.

     *Did you see that?!* Luigi shouted to Mario. He pointed to the Klown Kopter, which was leaving the burning city behind. Luigi could hear Peach's shrieks, even from the ground.

     *Yes,* Mario answered. *But first, we must save Mushroom City from the Blazes. Mario was in leader mode, the mode that he was most used to.

     *What should we do?* Luigi asked.

     *We must try to save as much of the city as we can.* Mario answered. *You go east, and I'll go west!*

     Mario and Luigi separated. They went around the city, unscrewing the fire hydrants and saving people from the burning buildings. The fire department was already on both sides of town, dousing most of the buildings with water.

     Many hours later, Mario and Luigi, along with the fire department, had only managed to save a small section of the city. The entire city was up in smoke. A few sturdy buildings remained, along with the castle, since it was on the outskirts of Mushroom City.

     Luigi sighed heavily. Well, that was that. They had both done the best job that they could, rescuing the people. Buildings could always be replaced, but people couldn't. Luigi met Mario in the safe section of the city.

     Mario's head was low, his spirit dampened somehow. * I can't believe that Mushroom City is gone.*

     *Neither can I,* Luigi said. *We should go find Bowser and rescue Peach*

     *I can't right now!* Mario said. *You see these people. They all need homes. I'm going to stay behind and help them.*

     *WHAT!* Luigi was surprised. Mario ALWAYS saved the princess, no matter what. Even if he was on vacation. *Why not?*

     *We need to rebuild Mushroom City and help the citizens.* Mario replied. He was facing away from Luigi.

     *I'm sure Peach wants to know the fate of her city!* Luigi said.

     Mario turned around and glared at Luigi. His eyes were dark and furious, his face in a scowl. *LISTEN! I'm tired of always rescuing Peach. She should learn to defend herself. Besides, I think her and Bowser have something going on. Why else would he keep kidnapping Peach?*

     *Because he wants to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, of course!* Luigi was becoming angry at Mario.

     *No, I think it goes deeper than that,* Mario glared at the sky, his face softening a bit. Mario's face hardened and he looked at Luigi. *Why do you think I haven't asked her to marry me?*

     *Because you're nervous!* Luigi answered. *You're afraid she'll reject you!*

     *You are so NAÏVE!* Mario shouted. *Get some sense into your head, Luigi. Don't take everything at face value.*

     Luigi was shocked. Mario had never yelled at him like this. *Mario, how could you say something so…so MEAN! Peach has put all of her faith in you.*

     *Well that's HER fault!* Mario said. *Why don't YOU go and fight Bowser for once? Hmm. What is it, are you AFRAID?* Mario looked Luigi in the eye, his eyes challenging Luigi.

     *Whatever you say, Mario,* Luigi shrugged his shoulders and walked away from Mario. Mario turned around and began squawking directions to Toad.

AN: Loved it, hated it? Let me know and review. J


	3. Chapter Two: Kidnapped

All's Not Fair in Love and War

By SelenityK

AN: These Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Nintendo. Please Read and Review. J

Chapter Three

     "Where are you taking me?" Peach screamed out as she tried to kick Bowser in the shins. Bowser flung Peach to the wet, stone floor. They were in the dustiest part of Neon Castle's dungeon. Here, there was no light, it was completely dark. The worst criminals were kept in this section of the dungeons. Peach could hear the sounds of rats scurrying across the floor.

     "Where am I taking you?" Bowser repeated Peach's pleading words. "Here, for a couple of days." 

     "Why have you done this?" Peach asked tearfully. She couldn't believe that Bowser had gone back on his word. He turned over a new leaf after Smithy. Didn't he? "I thought we had a truce!?"

     "We did," Bowser answered. "Truce's over!"

     "Why kidnap me?" Peach shouted. "Why not my cousin Daisy?!"

     "Duh!" Bowser brought his hand up to his forehead. "You're richer than Daisy. You're hotter. You have more power. What does dinky Sarasland compare to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

     Peach considered Bowser's word for a minute. She was better than her cousin, but that gave Bowser NO right to kidnap her!

     Bowser continued. "Enjoy your stay here. This will be the last time you see Neon Castle." Bowser exited the room, slammed the door, and locked Peach away from the world.

     Peach gathered her knees together, buried her head and began to cry.  The worst things always happened to her! Why not anyone else? What had she done to deserve this treatment? Peach was a good Princess, was she not? 

     Mario had better get here to save her today!

     Peach raised her head and took a look at her surroundings, but it was much too dark. The room smelled musty, like a pair of unwashed underwear. Peach shrieked as a giant rat ran across her foot.

     What felt like an eternity later, food was slid under the cell door. Peach had grown very tired, waiting for Mario to show up. Peach examined the food. On the plate was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a cheese sandwich and a container of water. The food seemed halfway decent. Peach WAS hungry. Peach took dainty princess bites of her food. Afterwards, Peach laid down on the stiff horse blanket and fell asleep.

                   *******************

     Luigi had only made it ten miles outside of what used to be known as Mushroom City. Luigi still had a few more miles to go before the nearest warp pipe which would lead him directly to Neon Castle, the place where Bowser usually stayed the summer.

     Luigi was pissed off at Mario. More than pissed off. Frustrated, angry, any word that would describe how Luigi felt would suffice. Why would Mario not want to rescue Peach? Peach was a poor, defenseless woman. She could not defend herself from that monstrosity Bowser!!

     Mario was just angry, is all, Luigi reasoned within his mind. Mario didn't really mean what he had said back there.

     Luigi found a tree large enough to shield him from the coming rain. He sat under it and wrapped his coat around his body. The weather could turn very cold at night, even though it was summer. Luigi dozed off in small amounts, his mind occupied with plans of how to save Peach from Bowser.


End file.
